His smile
by zandehr
Summary: I just want to see his smile… even once.. Just.. Please? Its all I ask for… SasuSakuNeji
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: the word itself.. says it all..

* * *

**_YOUR SMILE_**

..your smile.. its all i've been ever waiting for...

* * *

warning: im not good at writing.. this fic sucks.. i think? please do tell me what you think.. criticisms and all are accepted with open hands.

**Chapter I** :

Haruno Sakura rolled over in bed. The sun's rays was creeping slightly on the slits by her slightly opened window. Hugging her pillow and nozzling over it she felt its smootheness over her cheeks. 'hmm.. so soft..' she whispered. 'what time is it anyway? i've gotta to go to there. The bridge..' once again.. her bed was so comy, 'i guess i'll sleep a lil more.. just a tiny lil bit more..' she slowly closed her eyes.. but then.. 'aww! i dont wanna be late..' yawning.. She turned toward her bedside table to read the clock.

'_If I get up right now, I can probably get to the bridge on time'_ she thought, her mind still hazy. "huh!" Sakura blinked hard. "Its 10:45! I'm supposed to be in the bridge by 8!"

Grabing a hold of her smooth sheet, she yanked it out of bed and quickly stood up to get her self ready. She grabbed the white towel hanging on the chair beside her side table. Taking a step forward, pain climbed up her spine.. she fell to the floor. Her eyes wide and her features twisted in pain.She held her hand to her chest. She was baffled.. what?.. what the..? what on earth.. is happening.. she gasped for air.. her chest was heaving up and dwon in a faster pace now.. seemingly catching her breathe..

"I.. I cant.. b-breathe.." she uttered.

She tried to satnd up, but she couldn't. The world seemed to be spinning around her. Colors.. a lot of different colors.. they're all swirling in my mind, its confusing.. what on earth is happening? with her right hand on her chest, her left hand was clutching her head.. 'i dont know where the pains worst..'

"w-what's happening?… I-I.. " she winced. She felt the pain in her chest increasing by the slightest movement she makes. By every single word she uttered. Her eyes stung. Squinting.. her eyes darted wildly around the room. Looking for anything she can possibly grope unto.

'I-I've got to find help…' she thought. 'but how?'

Forcing her body to move she held unto the bed's post for support and yanked her fragile body up. Leaning on the post for support with the unbearable pain in her chest, she closed her eyes and fell down the bed. Her head throbs with pain too… and her muscles.. they're all limp. Damn it! My chakra.. its drained.. hows that possible? its not like i performed seals or anything!

'I cant move them! Damn it!' she was cursing alright.

A trickle of blood went down her nose.. She can't move. She just lay curled up in tight ball on her bed with her hands clutching her chest.She felt her eyelids becoming heavy and her eyes slowly closed. She fought the urge to sleep, but it was becoming futile. She felt her lids slowly drop but… before that.. she heard loud knocks on the door.. they were desperate knocks. She wanted to yell to whoever was out there but she couldn't. Any slight movement will cause her tons of pain.

She was sweating profusely. Her chest heaved up… down.. up.. down..

'It hurts..' she felt tears on the corner of her eyes.. she was on the verge of crying.. her chest hurt.. her lungs burned.. drained chakra and all.. it was worst than being squeezed in sand! (recalling a ceratin incident where she stood up against Gaara.. scared and determined at the same time..) 'hah! im in this situation, yet, i still recall ceratin scences. am i getting insane? geez.. should find help..' She felt more pain.. 'what now? i cant stand this..' her mind was hazy.. yet.. it still felt pain.. excruciating pain.. she closed her eyes..

'**_What now? Is this the end?_**' she uttered.

* * *

"What the hell?"

a lad with straight chatin colored hair and tantalizing hazel eyes uttered. He knocked unto Sakura's door more louder now..

'Damn it Sakura! You've got to open this!' He was really worried now. 'What if something happened to her? What if.. What if I was too late? It can't be. It just CAN'T BE.' 'I have to get in no matter what!'

Glancing around, He saw no one. He smirked and activated his kekkai genkai. Looking around once again He went past the wooden door. Finding himself inside a simple living room, with a clear touch of Sakura's simplicity and explicit fascination in flowers, he looked around, and smiled. (A/N he's soo handsome! Damn it!)

'wait! I've got to find her..'

Looking around once again. His eyes went past the walls.. NO ONE.. he was getting worried by the second he stood there. 'Damn it.. Sakura! Where on earth are you?' He rubbed his left temple, a clear sign of frustration, until.. The stud on his left ear glowed. He heard slow whimpers.

"_Is this the end?".. _His eyes widened.

"SAKURA!" he yelled.

Running up the stairs he dashed to the second floor. Standing up at the top of the stairs, his mind raced.

"Which wing? Left? Right? Damn!"

Choosing the left.. he pulled open the doors and closed them again seeing that the person he was looking for wasn't there. Pulling the door second to the last on the left wing (a/n hallway.. I just call it wing.. geez). His eyes widened. Because. Right in front of him. Was the sight he didn't dream to see. There she was. Haruno Sakura. Lying in bed in a pool of sweat, blood trickling down her nose.

'_Am I? Am I.. too_ _late'_ he said. And he dashed toward the rosette kunoichi.

* * *

**_MEANWHILE…_**

"Kakashi-sensei!" a very hysterical and worried Naruto called out. "What is it?" a silver haired man said. Not even talking his eyes off his orange book.

"Sakura-chan! She isn't here yet! I'm worried!" a blond boy, Naruto, replied. "She doesn't normally get late! And she's not here for three hours now! "

"Hn.." came a reply from a handsome raven haired lad. He was leaning on a cherry blossom tree with his hands shoved in his pockets.. (a/n looking hot…)

'_Where is she? Am I worried? Of course not! An Uchiha is never worried of anyone.. Oh! Admit it! I am worried! Damn! Where is she anyway?_' Sasuke thought.

"Are you NUTS teme? Sakura's not here and HN is all you caould say!" Naruto bellowed. "Hn…" came Sasuke's short reply. "DAMN IT TEME!" Naruto yelled pulling Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke remained stoic. No expression at all. Kakashi sighed. Closed his book and said..

"Naruto.. leave Sasuke alone. I know you are worried of Sakura… so am I. But, Let's wait a little longer okay? Say, half an hour more? That'd be.. 30 minutes.. a thousand and 800 seconds, ne?"

"WHAT? What am I gonna do within those minutes!" Naruto shouted. "Dobe.." sasuke said. "What dya say chicken hair?" Naruto yelled.. again..

Kakashi sighed once more and opened His book.

"Why not count from 1-1800 ne? That'd be equal to 30 minutes if you wont loose count." Kakashi suggested.. more of.. demanded.. "Alright!" And Naruto started counting. "1.. 2.. 3.. "

Kakashi smiled and sat back on the branch of a sakura tree he was leaning on. He flipped to another page and read. Sasuke, sat on the trunk of the said tree and sort of relaxed a bit, leaning on it. They seem to be relaxed, ne? Seem so. But, if you look closer, you could see, kakashi's lone visible eye gazing into the sky.. seemingly dazed and in his own thoughts.

'Sakura.. its not like her to be this late..'

A zephyr went passed by.. and cherry blossom petals fell on them.. Kakashi's eyes saw one blossom.. one pink blossom drift away.. he smiled.

'_Pink_.. reminds me of my student..' at the mention of it.. he was once again subjected to his own thoughts.

Sasuke felt a soft thing graze his cheeks.. He opened his eyes and brought his hands to his face he caught a little blossom in his palm.. '_so tiny.. so.. so fragile'_ he thought. He held the petal ever so carefully.. afraid to ruin it.. Suddenly.. a soft breeze blew and took the petal away.. Sasuke watched it fly by.. taking in mind its color.. pink..

'pink..' Sasuke looked up and saw the clear sky.. so peaceful..

'Sakura.. where are you?' Sasuke whispered.

* * *

Author's note:

I SUCK AT THIS! AHH! im not shocked it no one ever reviews.. im doomed! -ackk- haha.. ya know.. i dont know how to write stories, it ends up looknig like crap.. god! im ready with al the flames.. if anyone even feels like clicnking that foresaken button.. THANKS! take care everyone! thanks for droppin by! i know this sucks.. gomen! just say if i should delete thi or anything..ja!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: the word itself.. says it all..

**_

* * *

YOUR SMILE_**

..your smile.. its all i've been ever waiting for...

* * *

warning: im not good at writing.. this fic sucks.. i think? please do tell me what you think.. criticisms and all are accepted with open hands. 

**Chapter II** :

"Sakura! Sakura!"

a deeply worried voice said as he tapped Sakura's cheeks. Beads of sweat were sliding down her pale face. Her eyes remained shut and she was trembling slightly. Deep worry etched on the face of the lad who seemed to know Sakura. He brought his hand to Sakura's forehead and felt her temperature. It was normal.

'_**Then, why would she be trembling? She isn't supposed to be!'**_

Performing some seals he placed two fingers on her forehead and allowed his chakra to flow through it. He then lifted Sakura's body up and placed her back on bed in a more comfortable position. Taking out a small case from his backpack, he took the vial, which contained pills, the color of violets. Taking one out he placed the pill on Sakura's lips and let her swallow it. After which, he saw her throat move, seeming to gulp in something.

Then, ever so slowly her eyes fluttered open and emerald clashed with amethyst. Sakura blinked, and her eyes widened. **_'What is HE doing here?' _**The stranger smirked on her reaction and a light chuckle escaped from his lips. Sakura stared at him in wonder and shock.

"Long time no see... Sakura." He said.

She just stared at him. Disbelief. Worry. Happiness. Shock. Mirrored in her doll like features. Her mouth was partially opened, as if confused, and ready to ask a question. The lad sighed at this and he took a seat on Sakura's bed. The rosette kunoichi's emerald orbs remained intact on his. He brought his hand to her cheeks and cupped her face. Staring deeply into her eyes. He said…

"Sakura… you broke your promise."

At the mention of such words, the said Kunoichi just stared at him. Tears slowly forming on the corner of her eyes. Not being able to hold it, she shut her eyes and allowed the tears to flow. The lad frowned at this and wiped the tears with his thumb. But still, it didn't stop. Getting annoyed, he sighed..

"Sakura.. will you stop crying? Its.. _What the—_"

He stiffened when he felt slender arms wrap around him. Looking down at the rosette shinobi sobbing on his chest. His eyes softened and he slowly rubbed her back, calming her.

"_Hush… Its alright. Don't cry now.." _he whispered.

But still, Sakura continued to cry on him. He felt his shirt getting soaked by her tears. Sighing, he took hold of Sakura's shoulders and lightly moved their bodies apart. He sighed yet again and stared her deeply in the eye.

"You know, I hate to see you cry. You get me?"

Sakura bit her lower lip and nodded. Trying to stop her tears all to no avail. She sobbed again. He sighed, for the nth time and massaged his left temple.

"Know what? If you don't stop crying… you'll become as ugly as an old hag. You don't like that.. _Don't you?"_

A small smile tugged at Sakura's pale lips and she chuckled. Jabbing his chest lightly, she smiled even more.

"See? You look better smiling! Quit frowning okay? Your like an ugly hag!"

Sakura laughed and she brushed her tears away. Smiling, she replied.

"You haven't changed… _Seiji_.." " I did change! I'm more handsome now! " Seiji replied, grinning. " How conceited!" Sakura said, jabbing him in the chest.. again. "Ow! Just admit it!" "Ha-Ha! Never in a million years!" she replied, crossing her arms. "Hn. you can never deny that!" "Yeah right! Seiji? What time is it?" she asked hesitantly. Eyes full of worry. "ahm.. 11:15? I guess?" **"1****1:15! IM AWFULLY LATE! NOOOO!**" sakura shrieked. S "…?" " Seiji! I've got to freshen up! I'll be back in a minute!"

She hurriedly replied, dashing towards the bathroom. Shutting the door behind her. Seiji stared at her then at the closed mahogany door. His smile was swept off his handsome face and deep worry was etched on it now.

'Sakura.. How long will you be able to keep it?…

…_How long.. will you be able to handle it?'_

* * *

Sakura ran towards the bathroom door, finding herself inside, she slammed the door shut. Slightly panting, she winced as she felt the familiar pain in hr chest. Breathing heavily, she leaned against the closed door, and felt herself slide down towards the cold tiles below. Beads of sweat traveled down her chin. She fumbled over the sink and with all her might reached over towards the medicine cabinet. 

Feeling the familiar object, she tried to reach it with her fingers, and the said pack tumbled down the pastel green tiles. Taking the syringe, she inserted it in a clear vial, which held a bluish-green solution inside. She then placed the tip of the syringe in her arm and bit her lower lip as she felt the sharp needle penetrate her skin with the liquid slowly flowing with her blood. Taking out the syringe, she allowed her body to limp on the tiled bathroom floor… breathing heavily, she smile as she felt the pain go away. And in a soft whisper.. she uttered..

"Gomenasai.. Seiji.." and she closed her eyes.

'_I cant keep my promise…'_

* * *

"YOSH! Ten-Ten! You can do it! " Defeat Hyuuga Neji!" Lee yelled. He was doing his nice guy pose and his teeth shone with gleaming stars.

Ten-Ten shook her head and smiled, Neji, remained as stoic as ever and was now in a fighting stance before her. Ten-Ten, seeing this, took on her fighting stance, too.

Then, without any warning, Neji charged at her. He kicked and punched and Ten-Ten had a hard time keeping up since he was pretty good in taijutso, though, not as good as Lee. Ten-Ten thought of something else. '**_Since Neji is good in taijutso, I count counter his with my own. I better try some other tactics… AH! A kawarimi! I hope it does the trick!_**' she thought.

Neji threw kunais and shurikens towards her. Being a weapon mistress, she easily dodged the flying projectiles. But, another kunai was aimed at her and it was too late for her to dodge. Bringing her arms in defense position, Ten-Ten shut her eyes. Lee's eyes widened as he saw the kunai pierce Ten-Ten's arms.

"Ten-Ten!" Lee yelled.

Neji's eye squinted. _'I thought she was gonna dodge it!' _Just then, Lee was about to run towards Tne-Ten's aid, when, she suddenly turned into a log and the real one appeared behind Neji, bringing a kunai to his neck, smirking she whispered.

"Gotcha!"

Neji smirked. "**Think again.."** he said. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Ten-Ten and delivered a powerful punch on her back sending her crashing towards a massive cherry-blossom tree. The petals rained on her like pink snow, and they mesmerized Ten-Ten. Being lost in her thoughts, she forgot her fight with Neji until she felt a clod metal against her neck.

"Always stay alert." A husky voice said.

Ten-ten sighed and raised her hands up as a sign of defeat. Neji retreated back and palced his weapons back on his holster. Walking back towards Lee and his sensei Maito, Gai. Neji stopped dead on his tracks as a loud voice echoed just a few blocks away. The voice clearly belonging to a certain blond named, Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Author's note:**

here goes chapter II.. thanks for the reviews! I never thought i'd get one! im so glad i had three! thank you very much! please do tell me what you think about this story.. constructive, positive, negative, destructive.. any form of criticism is alright with me! I'd be gald enough to know someone, atleast, read this fic of mine.

Please do tell me any mistake that you've noticed in this chapter. I'd be more than glad to change it. Thank you once again for the previous people who reviewed! It meant a lot!

ayesha

p.s. take good care all of you! If you have time to spare.. please do review.. thanks!


End file.
